


the person you would take a bullet for is behind the trigger

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Angst, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Unrequited Love, like they bang but its not detailed at all, pining pete, slight nsfw but not really??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4197135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the one where pete and patrick are friends with benefits but woops pete had to go fall in love</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> uh hi this is my first peterick fanfic and the first fic i've ever uploaded here so!!!!

It's a confusing game the two of them play. What they do- well, you could call it a relationship on some levels. Maybe. It's certainly not dating, as this is a romance free no strings attached deal. It's just kind of two dudes getting their hormones out, y'know? Friends with benefits- that's what you'd call it. Just two best friends in a band together who sometimes fuck. No big deal. They even have a set of rules established and everything to avoid any awkward situations.

1\. No talking

2\. No usage of names

3\. Never make eye contact

4\. Don't talk about it to other people.

5\. _Absolutely no kissing_

So far the system's been working pretty well. No weird encounters or accidental slip ups. It's not necessarily hard to abide by the rules- especially when neither of them have romantic feelings for the other.

Actually, that's a lie. Pete is kind of in love with Patrick. No- not kind of. He's really really really in love with Patrick. How couldn't he be? His perfect hair and beautiful voice and the small amount of baby fat clinging to his hips and _oh god_ his _mouth_. Beautiful soft pink lips that he wants so badly to capture between his own. Not to mention Patrick's downright adorable personality- caring and funny and kind with a dash of snark and stubbornness all wrapped up in one overwhelmingly cute package.

Too bad Patrick will never love him back. He said so himself when this whole thing first started that he had no interest in Pete romantically. At the time, Pete didn't harbor any feelings for Patrick either. The kid was nice to look at, but he felt nothing else.

And oh god how that changed.

Right now he wanted nothing more than to be Patrick's sickeningly domestic boyfriend- the kind who wrapped his arm's around Patrick's waist when he cooked and planned cheesy romantic dinners at over priced restaurants and spooned him when he complained about being too cold. The thought alone brought a smile to his face.

For now though he'd just have to take what he's got and settle for being Patrick's part time fuck buddy. How fun.

..

The trip from Illinois to Georgia was a long and boring one. Joe was up front driving the van they all shared, Andy was audibly snoring from his spot on a couch across the room, and Patrick was fiddling with his laptop. Pete sighed, resting his head in his hand as he cast a glance out the window. Usually it was a little more lively- Andy using pencils to tap a beat into the table, Joe humming along, and Patrick doing some weird ass vocal exercise. But today was just not an eventful day- driving, driving, and _WOW!_ more driving.

That's it, he couldn't just sit here all day. Standing up on half asleep legs, he plops himself right next to Patrick. The boy doesn't look up from what he's doing (creating a set list) and doesn't even give much acknowledgment that Pete's there except for a quiet 'hi'. Pete rests his head on Patrick's shoulder and watches him work for a second before asking,

"What're you working on?" It takes Patrick a moment to respond.

"A decent set list for the show in Atlanta. The other one we had was kind of bad, and this is a big show, so," He continues typing, eyes never leaving the screen. Pete nods and cuddles closer into Patrick's side before he realizes something..

"Hey, didn't I make the last set list?" He exclaims, a slight smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. Patrick laughed and looked at Pete, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You know I love you but Dance, Dance followed by A Little Less Sixteen Candles? Sorry, Pete, but that's just a trainwreck if you ask me." Pete chuckled and lightly punched Patrick in the arm.

"Whatever, man, you just don't know musical genius when you hear it." Patrick rolled his eyes and returned to his work, Pete still resting on his side. They sat like that for awhile, basking in the comforting silence and soft lull of wheels scraping softly against the concrete. It was nice. Really, really nice. Pete sighed contently, breathing in the fruity smell of Patrick's shampoo mixed with the musk of the van.

He wasn't quite sure what compelled him to do it. Maybe it was because of the way Patrick's cheeks were tinged pink because of the shitty AC in the van, or maybe it's because he's just fucking stupid, but Pete leans in ever so slightly and places a feather light kiss against the apple of Patrick's cheek. Neither of them said anything for a second. The air seemed to grow thick around them and Pete nearly died from the sheer amount of tension.

Patrick gently pushed Pete away from him, staring down at the keyboard in an attempt to avoid eye contact.

"Dude, no." Patrick said, voice containing a slightly sharp edge that Pete hasn't heard before. 

"Yeah," Pete gulps, turning his gaze to his shoes, "yeah, sorry, I don't know-" he dug his fingers into the palms of his hands and stood up on shaky legs. "I'll just- yeah.." his voice trailed off as he quickly scurried out of the area and plopped himself down on an empty chair.

Well. Let's hope this doesn't fuck things up.


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello sorry for not updating for a few days aha// warning, this chapter does get a bit nsfw so that's just a little heads up. enjoy reading!

    Update, it didn't.

  
    Yeah, sure, things were just a tad awkward for a day or so, but they were back joking around and talking like they were used to. They never spoke of the incident- which Pete considers to be a blessing because he really doesn't want to make things any weirder. Maybe they can both just forget it ever happened. Pete is 100% a-okay with that.

  
    For the next few weeks life was pretty laid back. Concert. Driving. Concert. Driving. Hotel. Driving. Concert. You get the drill. Nothing out of the ordinary for the bunch.  
    ..

  
    Ugh. Why did Patrick just have to be so damn perfect? Did god hate Pete? Was this his punishment for that one time in 7th grade when he snuck onto his parent's laptop just to watch porn? Probably.

  
    Seriously, Pete was unable to peel his eyes away from Patrick. Whether they be cruising down the road or playing a concert or hell even sleeping Pete always found his gaze drifting to Patrick. It was ridiculous- for example, a few days ago when performing Sugar We're Going Down Pete found himself with a raging hard on. Patrick was caressing the mic and there was sweat dripping down his temple and- thank god he plays an instrument that was able to so easily hide it.

  
(He furiously jacked off in the bathroom afterwards.)

  
    Either he gets some action fast or he confesses his undying love to Patrick.

  
    The first option seems like a much simpler, hassle free option. No repercussions or strings attached.

  
    They'd stopped at a hotel for the night- Joe and Andy taking one room and Pete and Patrick taking another. That's how it always worked. The other two were asleep next door and Patrick sat cross legged on one of the beds, strumming out a few chords to a new song or something. Pete placed his phone on the night stand beside him and sighed, rolling over onto his side to face Patrick across from him.

  
    "Hey," He yawned, stretching out his arm.

  
    "Hey," Patrick replied, resting his guitar on the bed and turning his head to meet Pete's gaze, "what's up?"

  
    "Mmm, nothin' really. It sounds good, whatever your working on." Pete smiled softly, propping himself up on his elbow.

  
    "Yeah? You think so?" Patrick grinned and- was that a slight pink tinge on his cheeks? He was too cute for his own good..

  
    "Mmhm.." Pete rolled off his bed and climbed onto the empty expanse of bed besides Patrick, "So,"

  
    "So? Patrick questioned.

  
    "Wanna fuck?" Pete blurted out. Wow. Reeaalll subtle, Pete. Real subtle. Patrick looked at Pete for a moment, eyes widened slightly before shrugging and muttering a 'why not.' A grin spread across Pete's face and he quickly hopped off the bed. Moving across the room, he planted his ear against the thin hotel wall only to hear two snores emanating from the room next to them. Okay, good. They were in fact asleep.

  
    "Got any lube?" Patrick asked as he stood up and began to undress. Of course Pete did. Never left home without it. He nodded, making his way back towards the bed and pulled off his shirt. A blush made its way to his cheeks as he noticed Patrick raking his eyes over his form. What could he say, Pete was pretty ripped.

  
    They made quick work of clothes. Just another benefit of this whole deal- they didn't take long to undress as there was none of that gooey lovey dovey body worshipping crap.

  
    (Though Pete wouldn't be 100% against that idea.)

  
    Patrick licked his lips eagerly and Pete approached him, backing the smaller man up until the backs of his knees hit the edge of the bed and sent both of them toppling down. They stared at one another for a moment, eyes wide and pupils blown as their breaths came out in soft pants.

  
    Preparation was fast and a little sloppy, but it'd do. Besides, Patrick never really complained about it being too rough before anyways. Soon enough Pete was pressing himself into Patrick with a groan and the sound of harsh moans and the slap of skin on skin was the only sound echoing off the hotel walls. Pete felt bad for anyone who was awake to hear them. He moved his hand up to place it over Patrick's, his bony fingers intertwining with those of the younger man under him. Patrick didn't say anything- maybe it was because he didn't mind or maybe it was because he didn't have the breath to protest. Either way, Pete didn't care.

  
    He could feel the heat pooling in his stomach and judging by the obscene sounds Patrick was making, he was close too. So, he began to speed up his thrusts and- and- _FUCK_ \- _GOD_ -! He'd hit his climax and so had Patrick and holy _shit_ everything was so _perfect_ and Patrick look absolutely _gorgeous_ under him and-

  
    He leaned down and kissed Patrick. And not just a peck, either. A hard, passionate kiss filled with nothing but raw, unfiltered emotion.

  
    Pete felt Patrick tense under him and quickly pulled away.

  
    Oh shit.

  
    Oh fuck.

  
    Pete really fucked this one up.

  
    Carefully, he pulled himself out of Patrick and settled down next to him, awaiting some form of response from the other. Seconds felt like minutes in the deafening silence.

  
    "...can I ask why?" Pete heard Patrick ask quietly, his voice small and hoarse. The older was quiet for a moment, brown eyes staring up at the ceiling as he searched every corner of his mind for a decent response. He found none- so he decided to say the single most stupid thing ever.

  
    "I love you." Pete sighed the words softly.

  
    The air was thick around them- almost suffocating with the rich stench of sex and the overwhelming tension growing between the two.

  
    Patrick bit his lip and nodded softly, rolling off the bed and pulling on his clothes. Pete swallowed around the lump in his throat and bit back white hot tears as he watched the other make his way towards the door.

  
    "Where are you going?" Pete questioned shakily, his voice like a prayer, begging Patrick to stay.

  
    "I don't know." Patrick replied bluntly before as he gently closed the door behind him.

  
    Pete listened to the pounding of blood in his ears and reached out to grab a pillow. He held it close to his chest, burying his face in the downy softness.

  
    It smelled like Patrick.


End file.
